Braces
by Not Really Yours
Summary: Sakura's mom had her on pacifier until she was seven, and now she has to wear braces. She hates it. May a certain youthful jock change her mind? LeeSaku AU


**A/N: **Hi! I'm back everybody, after **one day**! OMG, that's so long! Anyway, I --for some unknown and scary reason-- absolutely and utterly **love** this couple, and I can't picture Sakura with anyone else, no matter how hard I try. So, here it goes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would suck.

**

* * *

****Braces**

"My life is officially _over_."

"No, it's not, Sakura."

"Yes, it is, Ino-pig! I have grills in my teeth bigger than Lil Jon's!"

"Come on, Forehead. Don't exaggerate. I can still see your teeth through all that metal."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun! You can see my teeth! The same set of teeth that made me end up with these, these… _Prison bars_ in the first place for being so imperfect!" Haruno Sakura buried her face in Uchiha Sasuke's chest, gripping his shirt and sobbing, while he awkwardly patted her back, unsure of what to do "I'll never be able to show my face in public again!"

"Aww, Sakura-chan, I'm sure it's not so bad…" Uzumaki Naruto tried to sooth her, smiling sheepishly "I mean, look at Hinata-chan! She has braces and **is** cool! Right, Sasuke?"

"Hyuuga Hinata? Tch, that loser with a crush on you? Have you seen the _car grill_ in her mouth? We only hang out with her because she's Neji's cousin…"

"Don't help me so much, bastard." Sasuke shrugged indifferently, as Sakura separated from him and moaned dramatically.

"Why me? WHY ME?!" Ino winced at the high-pitched screech that made all the heads in the field turn to the four friends sitting in the tiers.

"Blame your mother! She had you on pacifier till you were seven, after all." The blonde girl muttered, frustrated.

Sakura flushed a deep crimson "_Ino_! Don't say that here!"

"What? It's true! I was there, remem-- Oh," Ino was interrupted by The Pussycat Dolls singing _Don't Cha_, and she took out her purple cell phone "Hello? Oh, hi, Shikamaru! Yeah. Okay. Yeah, sure, I'll go get you. Just stay where you are, bye!" Ino closed the little phone "That was Shikamaru…"

"Really now." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"…Kiba trapped him in a locker again." Ino ignored the sarcastic brunette "I'm gonna get him, so, bye!"

Naruto grinned foxily, and pulled himself up, along with Sasuke "And we're off to have hot, raunchy sex in the boys' lockers room. Bye, Sakura-chan!" He waved enthusiastically at the pink-haired girl as his lover merely nodded, and the happy couple left holding hands, trailed by Ino.

"W-wait!" Sakura exclaimed "What about me?!"

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke waved an arm dismissively "Good luck with that, Forehead!" With that, they disappeared by the corner of the tiers, passing Karin and Suigetsu making out.

"What? No! Come back!" Sakura yelled after them, but it was no use. She moaned again, hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with every sob.

One Rock Lee grinned, showing off his metallic braces. It was finally his chance.

With her two overprotective pseudo-brothers and the slightly snobbish head cheerleader gone, the geeky jock would be able to talk to the pink object of his love without any interruptions.

"I'll be back in few, Gaara," He announced to his gloomy friend, who groaned in response, nose buried in his murder novel "Stay youthful!"

Lee walked over to the tiers, and sat next to Sakura, who seemed oblivious to his presence. He beamed "Good afternoon, Sakura-san! Isn't it a youthful day?" Sakura looked up and tried to smile a little, but failing miserably.

"Oh, Lee. Hi…" With that, her smile faltered completely, and she returned to her previous position. Lee placed a hand on her back "You sound very depressed, Sakura-san. That's not youthful. Mind telling me what's up?"

Sakura was a sucker for attention. So the second Lee showed he cared, she broke down, and violently pulled him into a hug "I got _braces_, Lee! Horrible, horrible braces! No offence…!"

For a moment, Lee grew stiff, shocked at the sudden touch. Then, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite frame, blushing a little, and screaming in joy inside his head. _Score_!

"I mean, on you, they look kinda good, and it isn't so bad, but on me… I look as if I ate a car and didn't brush my teeth afterwards!" She complained, her voice muffled as it was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Hush, Sakura-san. Braces aren't bad! They're a really important part of our youth! I honestly think our teenage years wouldn't be complete without braces. Don't you?"

"You really think so?" Sakura meekly asked. Lee gave her one of his flashing smiles "Why, for sure! Why would I lie to you? Besides, they don't look horrible in you! Nothing can look bad in you, Sakura-san; you're too gorgeous."

Sakura chuckled a little, and looked up to Lee "Really? Thanks, Lee! You are making me feel much better now!"

"Any time, Sakura-san! Any time." Lee's grin softened and became a smile, and she smiled back.

Both of them turned nice shades of pink. They were so close… Emerald shyly met charcoal, before Sakura firmly planted a thankful kiss full on Lee's lips, who complied, pleased.

But even though Sakura estimated that it was becoming a kiss far too long to be just for thanks, she didn't pull away. She _liked_ it.

Lee had always been there for her, even though she had previously thought he was a despicable character. After this, that opinion would surely change.

Lee licked on the pink-haired's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him, and their tongues met in a playful battle for dominance.

And then, they both yelped in pain.

"And then he said that-- Billboard Brow!" Yamanaka Ino was back with Nara Shikamaru "Oh, shit! Don't tell me you got your braces stuck with Lee's!" Sakura moaned painfully in reply "Shiiit! Uh, d-don't worry guys, we'll save you! Uhm… Shikamaru! Don't you dare escaping, you lazy bastard! You're helping me help them or else!"

**

* * *

****A/N: **That's it! Hoped you all enjoyed it. I certainly did enjoy writing it… :) Review and let me know what you think!

--**Not Really Yours**


End file.
